Electricity
Please don’t steal my coding! E L E C T R I C I T Y this character belongs to Verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you please follow reference reference base by joy ang, colored by reverb A P P E A R A N C E see reference One may know of this dragoness as the traveling guitarist across Pyrrhia. However, for those who don't, you're sure in for a treat, for this IceWing in whom stands before you is Electricity. No matter where you look, she wouldn't appear your average IceWing. Rather, instead, she'd appear as someone unique, but more or less boring. Grey-blue scales ripple softly across her body as mainscales. The ends of her scales remain in looks as sharp and quite cold at touch. Although this is normal for IceWings. However, there is a reason she prefers not to be touched, being an electrix, it's possible for her scales to give off a hearty zap. Yet despite slightly deadly powers within her, she still holds a cheerful smile. With this, one may notice a light yellow streak running down the top of her underbelly. This can also be seen behind her eyes, running down her cheeks and upon the tips of her wings. It is but a striking feature, glowing in the dark and that of a strange feature. A stocky build follows this, in which is tall in its ways but also quite plump. Some sort of chubbiness can be found across her face, legs, tail and underbelly. * stripes on wings and the ones just above her underbelly glow-in-the-dark, along with the stripe behind her eyes * got her necklace from a pawn shop she sometimes goes to, could probably use it as a weapon if she could * blue talons, that's all you need to know * has nothin' fancy or special, just cool guitar skills and electricity powers * looks like a normal icewing, but her colors are mixed up * drab cool grey-blue, guitar made out of mahogany strapped to her back * musty, dull greenish-yellow underbelly and cool wings with membranes the same coloration as her mainscales * edges of wing membranes are the same color as her underbelly,,, really cool and stuff * may look a bit bland,,, in appearance, but she's kinda cool, she has glow-in-the-dark stripes and a nice necklace * blue tongue, lightning-summoning talons that give off an occasional spark now and then * large, black eyes,,, might be a very dark green * slender ears for sharp hearing, seretted talons that look really sharp but are honestly really dulled down * stocky build, kinda plump and chubby, pillow soft cheeks and noisy icicle spines,,, sharp scales and softened snout * short limbs, but still very sturdy upon her body,,, a smile crosses her snout most of the time, eyes filled with happiness * cold scales,,, but have a subtle warmth to them P E R S O N A L I T Y * used to be cheerful and bouncy but is now,,, terrified of her abilities and isn't sure what she's truly capable of * scared of letting others down,,, sometimes sees herself as a disappointment, a big mistake * overall,,, is chill but on the inside, sad,,, she doesn't really know what life will bring for her, but can assure herself it'll be great * not cheerful, understanding,,, she looks at all the point of views and considers the consequences before doing something * i guess you can say she's smart,,,, more or less confusing though * likes colorful and weird things, enjoys jokes and bad puns,,, she's a good kiddo * takes orders from nobody,,, sometimes a bit of a rulebreaker, only because she considered everything thoroughly and saw it as the only good ending * still doubts herself a lot,,, mostly conflicted on the inside,,, always unsure of the outcome * of course, doesn't like hurting anyone after a bad experience with both her parents and a high ranking IceWing prince A B I L I T I E S Nicknamed Pikachu for being an Electrix, basically she can store electricity inside of her and use it anytime, this can lead to either good or bad things, if something needs charging, she can use the electricity stored within her to charge that said item. But most wonder how you get said electricity, well it's simple, really, kinetic energy or any type of shock will cause her to gain energy, but the worst thing about this is... she can't control her scales, often times they go off when touching someone or something, giving them a nasty shock as energy travels to them. But enough said, hopefully she'll go down well * will add more about more of her abilities soon too H I S T O R Y * hatched to high-ranked generals of the queen,,, were greatly respected and all, although they were unaware of their child's electricity manipulation abilities * may have electrocuted him and gave him a sick burn, parents were given fatal shocks * banished from the Ice Kingdom after that, no one liked her anywhere else in Pyrrhia * was frowned upon, most were terrified of her abilities * became a guitarist, really chill and laid back * likes singing and music, prodigy i guess, isn't known that much, but lots of dragons from the popular towns know her * so she's sorta a celebrity, depends on the town * rocks her guitar and just plays soft music or the blues, nothin' fancy * will add some more here R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand G L A C I A L positive / neutral didn't really remember her too well, only remembering her as a motherly figure, that's all she remembers. but nevertheless, it was a positive relation, she was rather young when she was cast out of the icewing kingdom. never knew that she died until a few days later and now it due to her death (along with her father's), she's fallen prey to insecurity. C O N S T E L L A T I O N very positive awesome painter gf, she loves her a lot although there's still some things she doesn't know about her. the nightwing was the first one to fully accept her and that's what she likes about her, that she doesn't care about what her abilities are capable of. couldn't even imagine a world without her, she's amazing. 10 / 10 man. T R I V I A * was inspired off of a few very old daydreams that i had once, or at least the thought of her being an electrix was from that * ironically hates the cold,,, enjoys the summer months. is never really capable of exhaling frostbreath,,, but why would she want to? * credit to reverb for original design * text G A L L E R Y electricity infobox.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+